


Hot Fries & Stale Bread

by trikruprincess



Series: Walk With Me (One Shot Collection) [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, I know there are many one shot collections but I just want to have my own, One Shot Collection, Romance, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikruprincess/pseuds/trikruprincess
Summary: Requests/prompts are welcome :-)





	Hot Fries & Stale Bread

“Will you stop being so passive aggressive?! I really don’t know why you’re being like this!” Audrey crossed her arms across her chest while her girlfriend maintained a straight face, still driving at the speed of over 80km/h.

 

Shelby refused to look at Audrey, leaving the English woman confused. 

 

“I swear to God! If you don’t talk to me right now I will take over the wheel and make you pull over.” Audrey’s accent got thicker as she got sulkier, and she gets more dramatic as well.

 

Shelby finally pulled over and unbuckled her seatbelt. Audrey did the same and they turned their bodies so they were facing each other. Audrey cupped her lover’s cheeks and pulled her closer, but Shelby slapped her hands away.

 

“What are you doing?!” 

 

“You stopped the car, you unbuckled your seatbelt and looked at me, I thought you wanted me to kiss you!” Audrey looked at Shelby innocently which made the younger woman angrier.

 

“I don’t want you to kiss me! You think you can always get away with things just because you’re charming and you have a pretty face! But you’re not getting away with it this time.” Shelby faced the road and crossed her arms. 

 

“I must admit I do have a pretty face and I’m pretty charming, but what am I trying to get away with?” 

 

“You know it, Audrey.” 

 

“Okay, fine, is this about the strawberry jam stain on the carpet?” 

 

Shelby looked at Audrey sternly, “there’s strawberry jam stain on our carpet?!” 

 

“Okay.... so it’s not about that. Alright, I know. This is about the kittens that I adopted. What can I do, babe? They’re only 4 weeks old! When Rory brought them to me, I had to keep them! You know how much of a cat person I am.” 

 

“KITTENS?! YOU ADOPTED KITTENS WHEN WE ALREADY HAVE TWO CATS?” Shelby turned off the engine and got out of the car. Audrey slapped herself internally before following suit.

 

“Damn it... so it’s not about that either. Why don’t you tell me what I did wrong?” Audrey flashed her puppy eyes and knew Shelby wouldn’t be able to resist it.

 

“I told you  that  bag of hot fries are mine!” Shelby pointed at the empty paper bag sitting on top of the dashboard. “And you still finish it while I was taking a nap in the car! You promised you’ll bring it to me when you’re done with your burger but you finished  my  hot fries! Now I’m stuck with those stale bread and  you  for the next five hours.” 

 

Audrey didn’t know what to say, the fact that Shelby was mad at her or the fact that Shelby was mad at her because she ate her hot fries. The English woman laughed and pulled Shelby in for a hug.

 

“Aw, babe, I’m so sorry! I’ll get you as many hot fries as you want at our next rest stop, okay? I’m sorry.” Audrey placed a kiss on Shelby’s forehead and then on her lips but the younger woman was still mad. 

 

“You always do this! You think a kiss can settle everything.” Shelby looked away, obviously couldn’t hide the faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

 

“Can it?” Audrey followed Shelby’s direction and made a funny face to make her girlfriend laugh. 

 

“You know it can, doofus.” Shelby slapped Audrey on her arm. 

 

“C’mon, let’s continue our road trip before the skies get dark. My turn to drive!” Audrey led Shelby back to the car. 

 

Once they got into the car, Audrey was going to restart the engine but Shelby stopped her. “Now we need to talk about those kittens and the strawberry jam stain.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests/prompts are welcome :-)


End file.
